Chinese patent application No. 201020606845.2 has disclosed an Omni-directional LED lamp, aiming to provide an Omni-directional LED lamp emitting Omni-directional lights and having good heat dissipating performance. The technical solution of the application is as following: An Omni-directional LED lamp comprising a lamp cap (1) connected with power source, a plastic shell (2) connected with the lamp cap, a driving power panel (3) arranged in the plastic shell and a lamp body (6), wherein the lamp body further comprises a base (61) fixedly connected with the plastic shell and a plurality of U shape heat sinks (62) mounted on the base in a vertical position, each heat sink has a groove (611) on the outer side for accommodating first U shape aluminum substrate (63), a plurality of LED lamp beads (64) are mounted on the first aluminum substrate, and each U shape heat sink is fixedly connected with a first U shape lampshade (65) on the outer side, accordingly. However, this Omni-directional LED lamp has disadvantages as following: since the LED lamp beads are packaged in the U shape heat sink and lamp shade, a lot of heat generated in operation cannot be dissipated in time and will cause the sealed cavity of the LED lamp beads to overheat.
Moreover, traditional bulbs emitting light ray in a downward direction use reflectors or lens and consume too much light ray, so these bulbs need 10%˜15% more LED in structural design.